


Peanut Butter Cookie Caper

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, platonic Lance Hunk and PIdge, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Pidge and Lance have a mystery to solve.Number one suspect?Hunk Garret





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riss96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riss96/gifts).



> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

“This is a matter of high treason.”

Hunk swallowed nervously under the blinding light of the desk lamp. How had he gotten into this situation?

“Look, Pidge-”

The green paladin cut him off. “That’s DETECTIVE HOLT to you convict!”

“Detective?” Lance cut in from his seat at PIdge’s side. “I thought we were going for more of a secret agent shtick?”

“No.  _ You’re  _ a secret agent. Like Black Widow.  _ I’m  _ a detective. Like Batman.”

“But I wanna be Batman!”

“Screw you I’m always Batman!”

“Well, why don’t you both just be Batman?” Hunk offered.

“QUIET CONVICT!” Lance and PIdge said in unison.

Hunk sighed. “Alright, I’ll bite. What with this convict stuff?”

Pidge hissed accusingly. “Oh like you don’t already know.” 

Turning to Lance, Hunk repeated the question.

“I’ll give you a hint. The castle’s kitchen. Last night.”

Brow creasing, Hunk gave it some serious thought. 

He’d stayed up later than usual the night before working on some recipes. Recently he’d been trying to replicate some of his mother’s favorite recipes. In the hopes that maybe it might fill the void left behind by his prolonged separation from his family.

But he’d done the same thing countless times before, so it couldn’t be what Pidge and Lance were talking about… right?

“C’mon man, you really don’t know?” Lance asked irritably.

“Uhh,” was Hunk’s only response.

“Two words.” Pidge leaned forward and said each syllable meaningfully. “Peanut butter. Cookies.”

Hunk glanced to the side half expecting some camera to be hung up in order to film his reaction.

“That’s three words.”

Pidge slammed her fist onto the table. “Don’t change the subject!”

Hunk raised his hands. “Okay so I was working on a peanut butter cookie recipe last night, but why would you be angry about that? I thought they were your favorite?”

“They are!” Pidge leaned back in her seat crossing her arms with a stubborn huff.

“What’s the problem then?”

“You ate em all dude.” Lance deadpanned.

“Wha- No I didn’t!”

“Oh c’mon Hunk!”

“I’m serious! They should be in the kitchen where I left them.”

“Well, they aren’t there now,” Pidge muttered frustrated.

Hunk paused. “What? No. Nonono. They should be on the counter. O-On a dish. In plain sight!”

“We know. They weren’t there.” Lance paused before adding. “Well there were some crumbs, but that was it.”

“Well,  **I** didn’t eat them!”

“Then who did Hunk? Who did?”

“I don’t know! Maybe it was Keith? Coran? The Mice?!”

“I dunno.” Pidge shook her head. “I can’t see Keith being a sweets guy.”

“And Coran actually thinks the food goo is the height of cuisine.” Lance reasoned. “Also, the mice? We DID go to Allura first you know. And the princess wouldn’t eat that stuff without asking.”

“But it wasn’t ME,” Hunk argued. “Besides, I could just make a new batch.”

“Oh… right.” Lance had the decency to look embarrassed.

“I’m not doing anything right now so I can make a batch right now if ya want.” Hunk said offering an olive branch. “You guys can even help me out.”

“Woohoo!” Lance cheered.

Pidge still looked confused. “But if it wasn’t Hunk… then who else could’ve eaten all the cookies?”

* * *

 

Shiro laid on his back staring at the ceiling as the whole of his body filled with shame. Next to him sat an empty plate of crumbs.

He sighed. “I have no self-control.”


End file.
